


Attempts at Kicking Each Others Ribs In

by The1TrueAnon



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Leak No. 1 for Chaotic Recombinant Thoery, Leon youre an idiot, Original female character's name is Sasha Lett, Relationships will be revealed, Sparring, but we knew that, joking threat to Leon's life, lovely beans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-09 02:36:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20846141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The1TrueAnon/pseuds/The1TrueAnon
Summary: Sasha really likes to spar with the turtle bros. Especially Donnie, the only one smart enough to be a real challenge. Especially when he knows her weakness …





	Attempts at Kicking Each Others Ribs In

**Author's Note:**

> Eey, leaking my idea for a HUGE RotTMNT story now!  
It'll hopefully come out very, very soon, so be on a lookout ...  
(Also, there will be another leak story for this idea, so look for that too! *evil grins*)

Sasha loves to spar with the turtles.

It’s an interesting enough challenge for her, having an opponent with a slightly different fighting style, yet not difficult enough that she can’t kick their asses from time to time (read: a  _ lot  _ of the time).

She typically only fights Mikey and Leo, though, and sometimes the two of them together. Raph is strong enough to easily break something vital, and Sasha hates it when the boys baby her and don’t give it their all, so Sasha only spars with him if she needs a larger opponent.

What’s really a rare enjoyment for her, however, is sparring with Donnie,

Like now, for instance.

“HYAH!” A loud  _ WHACK  _ rings through the atrium with Sasha’s shout. She and Donnie slide apart, a triumphant smile on Sasha’s face. Landing a hit like that on Donatello is so rare. She gives a small laugh.

“Sloppy today, Donnie,” she reprimands lightly. “Did you sprain something when you were screwing around in you lab earlier, poor baby?” She can tell he’s holding back a sarcastic comment, instead silently wiping the blood from the corner of his mouth while watching her warily.

Sasha leaps into action, one fist pulled back. Donnie ducks to the side as her fist swings and misses, then pulls up a leg to block her kick before she lands. She spins, swinging a high kick at his head, which he ducks by sliding one leg out and dropping to the ground, placing a hand on the floor to help him balance. His other hand reaches out to the leg Sasha is standing on, his fingers brushing the sensitive bare skin behind her knee.

Sasha cries out, laughing because  _ damn it that  _ tickles! Donnie grins determinedly at his chance.

Swiftly, the purple clad turtle rises and spins, landing a kick against Sasha’s ribs before sweeping her leg out from under her.

Sasha drops, off-balance, throwing out a hand to catch herself. A moment later she feels strong hands grip either sides of her head firmly, then legs come around her to keep her from moving.

“You’re neck is one twist away from snapping,” Donnie informs Sasha. “I win.” Sasha growls at her defeat.

“That wasn’t fair!” she retorts as Donnie stands. She jabs at his leg with her elbow. “You’re such an ass!” She stands as well, sweeping wisps of her messy dark hair out of her face, to find that Donnie’s back is to her.

“Know your enemy’s weakness,” he claims. He looks over his shoulder just enough that she can see his smart-ass grin. “Then use your enemy’s weakness until she learns to wear pants instead of shorts to training sessions.”

Sasha pulls back a fist and punches him, hard enough to drive him to the ground with a startled shout. Then she proceeds to sit on his back, on top of his battle shell, and loosely wraps her arms around his neck in a headlock that slowly tightens until Donnie taps at her arms. She lets go and rises with a “hmph”.

“Hey Sasha, looks like you win again!” Leo’s voice calls from above them. She looks up to see the slider standing with April on the level above them, both leaning over the railing to watch. Sasha shoots them a thumbs-up and April laughs.

“You okay down there, Dee?” the human girl asks. Donnie is pushing himself back up onto his feet, that smart-ass grin still on his face.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” he assures them. “Sasha’s a sore loser when it comes to sparring, but I think we all knew that.” Sasha growls again and lifts a fist, but Donnie just grabs it with a laugh and forces his own fingers inside until they’re holding hands. Sasha huffs and tries to hold back a smile, blushing adorably.

“Oh, so you  _ didn’t  _ win,” Leon says with a grin. Sasha gives him a deadpan look.

“Shut it Leon or it’ll be  _ you  _ on the floor, slowly being choked to death,” she threatens. The other three just laugh at the fake threat and Sasha eventually joins in before they head off to the kitchen for food.

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy!  
Yeah, Sasha and Donnie are gonna be a thing, but that's not gonna be the main story, trust me.  
On Sasha: Sasha is a human-calico recombinant (no, she is NOT a nico!) who was an experiment done by her father, Gabriel, who is a geneticist and recombinant scientist.  
Just figure this would help clear up some confusion. I might post a couple pictures so you guys can see what she looks like.  
See y'all soon!


End file.
